Naruto of the Wardons
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: NAruto gets a transfer to the warden's early on in life meeting many prime characters long before
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A task of great importance

"I wonder how that shadow clone is doing the third asked me to leave behind," wondered a blond twelve year old. As he looked up at an older man Duncan If Naruto remembered correctly.

"Seems odd to be taking in one so young," chuckled the man, He turned to look at Naruto a bit of a twinkle as well as a hint of sadness.

"I'll have you know I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage believe it!" announced the boy. Duncan gave of a good hearted laugh. At the boy's outburst,

"Such spirit, we may make a warden out of you yet," the man laugh died down a bit.

"So where are we going?" Naruto as he continued to look up at the sword and dagger on the man's back. The man's uniform was simple enough breast plate, and shoulder, arm guards and a long almost white robe the dripped down over his boots. He stopped a moment and a small stone boor frame came into view the gate looked normal small symbols, Time here will move much faster than in your world if the blight is stopped you may come back to find no different in your home. I promise you this if you live you just need to come here and you will go back to your home," said the bearded man as he turned to look at the boy "until then come with me,"

"Yes sir," nodded Naruto, as the two walked into the world side by side.

Ostagar

Naruto brandished his dagger as he ran threw his stances, he looked up at the ruins why he was to train here of all places, Naruto wondered, well beside the fact Naruto preferred it here the since he had not taken the Joining he was often looked down on so Duncan usually brought Naruto here to train with all manner of weapons. Naruto kept it to himself about his shadow clones and surprisingly learned about the memory tick. Duncan was surprised when he learned Naruto could use every weapon he was given to a descent extent. The man was very proud and Naruto was inspired to do more he kept training at a consent rate wanting to please the man even more. Naruto had all but mastered every style of fighting Duncan could teach all he needed now was to wait to grow to full size to finish his styles. The blood was worth it each time Duncan had swatted him to the ground, The frown on Duncan's face was combated by the happiness in his eyes each time he saw Naruto get back up. Duncan vanished from time to time, but still was around enough to teach him the history of this world he was taken to.

"The kings, the elves, the dwarfs, mages, and the darkspawn," whisper Naruto as he looked over the books in the area outside the wilds. He really wished he knew what Duncan was up to the man would often disappear for weeks on end leaving Naruto alone. Entering his second year here Naruto decided to start exploring more than just the ruins. Naruto met little issue Wolves were great even in packs but Naruto's skill with just a single blade was better. The final wolf leaped at Naruto as his blade slipped right threw the wolf before being flung to the side. Naruto took out a grey rag and whipped the blood of as he took the fur of the wolf and after leaving the meat out in traps he continued on into the forest. The ruins there were ruined, not much to look at a small box laid broken but nothing inside Naruto turned to leave when he spotted a girl around his age with black hair. Naruto smirked as he leaped over to her he landed in front of her and giving her a quick bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meat you," he smiled up at her before returning to his upright position. The girl gave no clear reaction but did not speak, Naruto smiled anyway, before looking around. "You here by yourself, you must be really strong to go around and not have any trouble," Naruto complimented The girl gave a wry smirk as a small fire came to life in her hands the boys eyes went wide for a moment. The girl seemed to step back a moment when Naruto exploded in excitement,

"That is so cool where did you learn that I mean no chakra, and no hand signs what is it?" asked Naruto. As he looked at her hands in wonder "Magic?" asked Naruto as he looked at her hands refusing to touch them. The black haired girl seemed to smirk a little as the fire became brighter Naruto took a step back to give her room as she played with the brightness the girl that give girl a bit of a sinister but innocent look as she played. Then she lost control for a moment and a single spark fell on Naruto's clothing the girl panicked and the whole flame went out of control. Naruto Batted the flames on his cotton shirt as the fire leaped with the girls panic, Naruto called on a few hand signs and a small drizzle appeared. Basic elemental justsu taught in the academy to put out small fires very use full and little control needed. The girl's eyes got big as Naruto smiled,

"It's okay no harm done," he smiled as he waved his hands out dismissively, hoping the girl wouldn't get to worried and run away.

"Snap" the stick was silent but Naruto caught as an arrow shot out at them drawing his sword as the girl backed off. A small group of fully armored men each with the same uniform heavy but similar to Duncan's; each wielded a bladed weapon and shield with the exception of two. Naruto recognized the armor Templar, which would make the mage… "OH great" as three men had their weapons drawn and the mage vanished into the wilds. The group quickly surrounded him, swords drawn Naruto put his hands up but kept on his toes. "this could be a problem" Thought Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to go out into the wilds? That was very foolish of you," scolded Duncan The man was clearly angry but his voice never rose beyond that of a normal conversation. It made it worse for Naruto; the teen flinched at every turn as the man apologized for Naruto's interference in Templar duties. The Templars seemingly satisfied with the scolding, decided it was a better idea to learn something else.

"Pressing on it seems this; Young man has large magical capabilities. Far more than the average recruit it would be in his best interest to go to the circle to be trained," said one man

"What, but I, didn't, is that, Sorry," stuttered out Naruto not really wanting to go with them.

"Nothing you can apologize for, boy except that girl and her mother are on are hit list but for now we will escort you to the Circle of magi. You will learn to be a mage and control your power then you can return to the wardens," Naruto looked at Duncan the man nodded, Naruto walked among the armored men slowly as he was lead away. Duncan gave a small smirk under his beard and shook his head.

Naruto walked along slowly among the men he took a deep breath, and took out a small scroll the old man had given to him ninjustsu the basics of all types nothing serious but useful for long walks, Naruto studied and practiced his hand seals, as well as chakra control. The men paid him little mind as the camped. Naruto looked up at the night sky along the stars even here the stars were different, buried in his training Naruto never really noticed it he wasn't in another area.

"This place is a whole new world," Naruto looked up thru the trees, Naruto thought of Duncan and the old man. Naruto gripped onto his pendent he was given by the Hokage Naruto paused a moment before being brought down by the snores of the other men. "Creepy they even sleep in their armor. Naruto jumped as one snorted the boy slowly curled up before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The group made fast work along ferelden stopping only to eat or sleep at an old inn, until small sea and tower came into view, the tower was that, a stone tower but Naruto got a cold vibe from it. Nauto walked in with little issue when a man with a short beard walked forward old and a little grey he reminded Naruto of the old man but little less so friendly.

"A new recruit he seems a bit old," the man stated as he looked at the blond boy,

"True but he is a warden chosen little choice unless we want an Abomination running around," said one of the helmed men. The older man's eyes seemed to twinkle, the men left but Naruto stood a moment alone the halls were cold, Naruto walked over to a small area to the side and slide down into a corner. Naruto suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, and the sniffling of a girl. Naruto looked up to see a blond haired girl the hair covered her ears; she walked past and sat down facing the corner away from Naruto. The boy saw the girl and quickly reverted to his old self

"Hello" Naruto smiled as he got to his feet "Anything I can do?"

"Unless you can fix my ears," the girl hiccupped.

"What's wrong with your ears?" asked Naruto, the girl turned to him but then.

"No you'll tease me just like everyone else," she said turning her body, inwards bringer her feet in.

"I swear to you on my honor as a grey warden, I will not tease you or laugh," Naruto said as he crouched down in front of her. She looked threw her blue eyes and blond hair before slowly lowering her hands. Two pointed ears appeared, "That is so cool I never met an elf before, My name is Naruto I only read about your kind in books This is so cool, believe it," Naruto all but shouted. The girl looked up blinking,

"You think it's cool?" she asked, as she looked up at him, her tears streaming down her face. Naruto gave her a node and offered her his hand. He helped the girl up and ignoring the looks of the stone faced templar the two walked on.

"Okay so when do I start learning Magic?" asked Naruto, as the two walked to the first level dorm.

"Soon I guess, you're up there in the age area so you may get a bit more thrown at you at once," said the female elf.

"Up there I am not even ten yet," said the blond defensively,

"Really I say Naruto is that a gray hair?" she asked,

"Nani?" shouted Naruto as he grabbed his head a exaggerated look of fear on his face.

"Nani? What does that mean?" the girl asked,

"Only if you tell me your name," returned Naruto,

"Brandie, just Brandie not the drink," she answered.

"Well then Brandie, pleasure to meet you," Naruto said sticking his hand out to shake; she looked at a moment before looking at him. "Right different culture," said Naruto putting his hand down.

"Nani: means what part of my old language I keep practicing it but I am becoming more use to English than my own," explained Naruto, Brandie nodded and after pushing away the rest of her tears stood up.

"Well then maybe we should head to the dorm room I will show you were you are going to sleep,"

Naruto frowned, as he looked at the bunks, the boy shivered as he remembered those few years in the orphanage. Brandie directed him the boy's dorm room and after a long wait to find an unused bed finally laid down. Naruto stared up at the ceiling a good while, he took out a pendent a metal leaf village symbol around a chain, Naruto pulsed some chakra into his pendent.

"_Old man"_ Naruto thought the sound he received was nothing short of weird

"_He he, Jiriaya you are a genius," _the voice giggled Naruto started to sweat,

"_Old man you perv,"_ commented Naruto as the old man seemed to smuggle his book,

"_Quick in top right hand drawer,"_ thought Sarutobi, "Come in,"

"_Um Old man the pendent you remember?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Oh right," _The old man chocked out as he regained his composure. "Good to hear from you Naruto how have you been this last year?"

"_Year it's been two, oh right, Well I've learned all kinds of weapons, and how to fight with armor and I just got sent to Hogwarts, no wait the circle of magi for training,"_ said Naruto,

"_So eight years old, any luck with your ninja training?"_ asked Sarutobi pride filled the old man at his answer.

"_Yes I mastered everything with the exception of the basic doppelganger my chakra stores are too large to use it," _answered Naruto.

"_Chakra, well I got a move that just might fill that gap, hmm, I have a lot of different clone adaptations, but what would be best,"_ the man mussed _"Wait you said you are learning magic, something tells me it will take a lot of extra training. The shadow clone Jutsu, would be prime to take up that extra slack, while it may not help with actual magic training or physical, these babies will help you memorize and scout without wasting time or putting yourself at risk,"_

"_Cool what are the hand signs?"_ asked Naruto, the boy laid down on his bed looking, up at the top bunk slowly doing and redoing the hand signs, as the old man explained the pro's and con's of the move.

"Hey kid time to wake up," came a voice, one of the older apprentices, Naruto got up, a bit groggy, but managed to drag his butt up. He was given a note and headed to the library to find his teacher.

"Hello Naruto was it my name is Wynne, I will be your teacher," smiled the elf, see had silver hair and wore a slandered robe Naruto however, kept his light training uniform on refusing the robes. Now since his training would be much less physical his clothing was weighted down big time to make up the difference. Naruto rolled his shoulders as the woman frowned a bit, "First step in casting or learning anything about magic, is to call on ones mana pool," She explained handing a staff to him, Naruto concentrated and found something inside not chakra something thicker. Naruto called on bringing it up it settled down nicely next to his chakra racing inside his system. The woman raised an eyebrow when Naruto brought this power forth the rod glowed a dark blue and evaporated. The Elf was shocked,

"Such power, I never thought someone could hold that much magic in them such will," whispered Wyanne. The whole library had stopped most of the older mages had dropped their books.

"What? Am I in trouble?" as Naruto who seemed to shrink a bit. She smirked a bit then chuckled then started to burst into laughter soon a nervous chuckle and the whole library was in an uproar. The place off silence returned as the elf grabbed a book.

"Come now that we know you have the power let's try to control it," she said "Memorize this book and each page then practice your butt of all be back latter to check up on you," Naruto nodded and dashed off to the small area he had found when he first came to the tower. Naruto flashed threw a simple Genjutsu then placing the book on the floor crested enough Shadow clones, he drew out a needle and took the book apart giving a section to every clone he could fit in the small area and each set of to memorization. Naruto took a long nap each clone dispersing after memorizing and the last woke him up dispersing as well. Minor head ach and no major worries and he could quote the book. Naruto set of to practice, his hand glowed a dark blue he smirked useful in the dark Naruto practiced until the theory was pure instinct all the basic survival magic nothing lethal. Naruto sighed as he messed with the magical equivalent of a lighter. Brandie walked in the look was priceless,

"You can control fire?" she looked surprised as all hell, "That's the most powerfully hard magic to control," she all but shouted.

"Not really all magic has hard parts fire is just the one most people have the problems with," smirked Naruto.

"You sound like a book," Brandie commented, Naruto laughed at that "What?" she gave him a confused look.

"You have no idea, Believe it," muttered Naruto, The boy took a deep breath.

"So what do you think of the tower?" asked Brandie after a moment of silence.

"I am not use to this I feel like a prisoner, I get glares from men armed to the teeth, no windows, no place to go, and everything here seems so cold. I hate this place, I miss my real home for all its cold stairs I felt so much safer," Said Naruto as he leaned back on the cold stone.

"Never thought of it that way," she said "Then again you may be one of the few that had a family outside the tower,"

"Family no I have no parents, no siblings, or anything like that, I had a old man called him that to his face he was all I needed my only friend in a city that dwarfs anything you read in the books I would do anything to make him proud including suffering through all this," Naruto smirked "I really am a lot goofier but this place the last sort of beats it out of you,"

"Really?" she asked, "who you are really open you know,"

"Not really these things are true anyone who studied me closely could figure it out the real stuff stays up here," Naruto said tapping his skull.

"Really never noticed,"

"Oh right maybe too much you see I was trained as a ninja so notice things sorry if I was to forward,"

"You are very clueless aren't," asked Brandie,

"Yeah I know," Naruto said as he slumped his shoulder and his arms fell down. The girl laughed at this, to sat down as Naruto tried in vain to explain his home village she laughed when his face fell, at her unable to understand some things.

"So you never even heard of Ramen!?" asked Naruto as the girl, "All right when we get out of here I have to introduce you to ramen,"

"When?" she asked,

"Yeah don't we get to leave after a time?" asked Naruto the girl nodded,

"Unless you get called away or become a grey warden, both highly unlikely, you are stuck here until you die,"

"Yeap prison," said Naruto as his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto how is the book?" asked Wynne, the next day, Naruto looked over the books other students were being taught in the area.

"Okay but I wasn't a best seller," smirked Naruto "I memorized the whole thing, one heck of a head ach,"

"You what I was joking," said Wynne as she looked at the boy, her jaw a bit lower. Naruto blushed,

"Yeah I can do all the basics in the book as well took all night but it worked," smiled Naruto.

"Well normally it would be years before we start working on any kind of magic outside the basics. I will have to talk with the first enchanter Ivering, in the mean time try to stay out of trouble," said Wynne.

"Me?" asked Naruto in hurt tone, Wynne gave him a small glare, as if seeing the trouble a young eight year old boy could get into.

"Fair enough," smiled Naruto the woman turned to walk away; Naruto got a very evil look on his face.

Naruto sat down in the library calmly reading a book on the creation of mage staffs and there importance in combat, when the sound of swearing came from the upper levels. The templar came running down the stairs in pink stained armor, with small painted flowers and bow painted around the helmet. Every mage held their laughter as the now shining pink figures dashed outside to clean their armor. Naruto sat continued to read as more screams came the men quickly came back now in little more than their underwear. Soon the whole tower was shaking as more screams were heard slightly higher pitch this time. Soon every templar had disappeared into the upper confides of the tower. The mages all had a good laugh as the stuck up and proud templar, life in the tower became a little bit more tolerable.

AN: Note Well looks like Master against teacher again Kakashi Vs Sasuke now that is a twist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto continued up the stars from the acolytes dorm and strait to the library, Wynne for all her kindness was now more of a watcher allowing Naruto to study till his heart was content and to keep him out of trouble; well the real him anyway.

"Wow," said Brandie as she watched Naruto practice each day, the real Naruto worked every muscle in every way he could running around the lower levels of the tower, Soon a he had gathered an audience a Mage keeping so fit was usually most preferred to rely solely on magic. Naruto had a small group of shadow clones playing with magic, since magic was reliant on the mental and spiritual aspects the clones memories improved Naruto just as much as if he did it himself.

"A good work out," Naruto breathed out as Brandie sat down next to him,

"Why?" she asked not looking him in the eye,

"Hmmm?" Naruto turned to look at the Elf,

"Why do you push yourself so hard?" she asked,

"I told you before didn't I?" asked Naruto. The blond boy looked over at her as of expecting her to push farther. After a moment Brandie go up,

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but to see you push yourself so hard, human elf, or dwarf," she held a moment took a breath "It draws you in you want to know what makes this man tick, what pushes you to keep going?" she demanded turning back and screaming at Naruto. Naruto smiled,

"There is place I came from, a home, were I am disliked for a reason I don't know, one two people have seen worth in me I will do everything I can to prove they were right about me," answered Naruto as got up and walked back to the dorms. Naruto sat a moment on the beds using chakra to enhance his hearing when he heard a very interesting conversation.

"Uldred, why the Harrowing the boy is still to young, I know he is skilled but he need more experience he hasn't dueled anyone, he is not ready," said Wynne,

"That's cause those in his age group are scared of him and not surprisingly so are the other apprentices, sending the boy threw will give him the boost he will need, besides the boy has more skill with magic than most that have gone through," the Man, "I may not like the boy's altitude problems but he is a powerful mage it would be cruel to let him waste time as an apprentice and allow him access to more powerful spells,"

"We could do that without sending him through, harrowing. Why are you so adamant about it? the boy isn't going anywhere," said The grey hair woman, she looked at the first enchanter.

"The boy he is set to be a warden as soon as the boy is considered strong enough he is to be sent back to Duncan. This boy is a possible chance to show what the Magi circle is capable of a lot rides on the boy and if it works it could give us more pull during times off a blight," Said the first Enchanter as he picked up a book, Title who to kill a mage. "We need someone like Naruto he inspires like no one I have ever met, he holds a power over people I or any other mage could never hold he could be a great man one or the other,"

"So the reason for pushing the test is?" asked the woman.

"We can induct as many spells in his head but until he is a mage we are limited in telling him are more, Bloodier and discriminated against reality. The sooner the better, knowledge is power and the more he understands the greater the help he could be,"

"Sounds like a prophesized child any particular reason besides blind faith?" said Wyanne not moved, by the first Enchanters Idea.

"One way or the other I time is limited to leave are mark. This boy is strong not just in body but in sprit that my foolish girl will influence the people around the world, he could bring us greatness or ruin us," said Uldred, he smirked as if knowing some little secret. Wyanne watched the man a moment before turning back to the First Enchanter.

"I do not agree if he is to be a warden the harrowing will be needed but as for are history and hopes for the futer can't we bend a few rules he is only a child no mater his training or reasons for doing so let him live a little," Wyanne asked, she turned and walked out of the office.

"She is correct, we sadly can't do that to the poor boy, you can ask him, I give my consent you may train him, just be careful most mages have much more experience when you get the right; to break them in," the old man smirked as he turned back to his desk. The man bowed and walked out of the room. Naruto was a bit confused, he had only heard of the Harrowing but little on the details and importance. Not to long the bald and shiny man Uldred entered he gave a nod of the head and Naruto followed.

Neither spoke a word as Naruto was led up to the highest level of the tower, "Normally I would train you against another mage, but seeing how I am graced with the presence of a grey warden let us begin. Naruto held his ground as he held out his staff, the man didn't udder a single word. Naruto skidded back as fire ball after fire ball rained down. The staff broke as he started to deflect with his hands the bald man closed in as he forced Naruto to his knee. Then Naruto charged a small bolt nailing the main in the chest. The main was shocked, at the attack then blasted Naruto off his feet both his arms burnt. Naruto groaned as he looked up the man he waved his hand as the burn scabs vanished repaired.

"Thanks," said Naruto, He was grabbed by his collar, back to his feet,

"Again, do it again," ordered the man as he walked a few feet away, Naruto looked at his staff then at the man. Naruto opened his mouth to speak as a new one was thrust into his hands. The lesson went on Naruto kept deflecting landing small bolts of lightning. By the end of the day Naruto could hold out for a good hour by the end of the day.

Naruto dropped into his bed his arms were numb from all the burns and repair, they troubled silently as the Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

_Naruto smiled as he sat down at the stall Duncan smilled under his beard as he ordered a miso ramen the old hokage sat down to the left with Duncan Ayame and her father smiled as they started to cock. Brandie smiled brightly as she sat down to Naruto's left. Naruto patted her on the back as he split his chop sticks to eat._

Naruto smiled in his sleep as the first Enchanter made his passing round h fixed up the blanket.

"I am expecting a great many things from you a great many things," he smiled as walked away.

_As Naruto ate Wynne sat down next to Brandie as the first Enchanter sat next to Sarutobi they seemed to speack no words came out but the meaning was clear_

"_Don't give up Naruto we are counting on you,"_

"Happy birthday, Naruto, Happy twelfth birthday," Announced Brandie as she woke Naruto from his sleep.

"Nani?" jumped Naruto as he hit his head on the top bunk, "Ouch damn it," he growled as he held his head "I wasn't born until late in the night damn it let me sleep," Naruto groaned as he pulled his covers over his head twisting away. She snapped her fingers and Naruto screamed

"Cold that's cold, you mean girl!" shouted Naruto "How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep," the boy accused "I can't stay this good looking unless I get my full amount of sleep," Naruto grumbled as he glared at the elf. "I hate you so much that's the third pair of sheets you've frozen over," as he whipped the ices particles of himself.

"Tear, tear, cry, cry," she mocked tracing a fake tear drop on her face. Naruto got up as he grabbed his clothing walking over to the changing room Brandie followed; Naruto turned and cleared his throat. "Oh sorry," she turned away, as Naruto put on the Mage robes.

"So," she asked, as she looked over her shoulder Naruto sporting a trim and well muscled body for a twelve year old.

"So," Naruto replied as he pulled the shirt over his head returning to his friend.

"You going to doo your work out again?" she asked Naruto nodded,

"Not much else to do that crazy bald guy's been working me half to death every night since I got here. Besides not much else to do but train and learn," said Naruto. As the two walked out of the boys dorm. "I still don't understand why you don't join me," said Naruto.

"I have my reasons," she reasserted as Naruto faced forward again, smiling and greeting everyone even the Templars seemed to warm up with Naruto around.

"Now or never we have waited long enough this letter proves Duncan is coming within the harvest cycle we need to have Naruto, indoctrinated as a mage now," demanded Uldred "I have seen him work even without a staff his skilled enough to take the trial,"

"I refuse he is still too young one way or the other he will leave but he knows all the history why are you so set on him entering the fade before he leaves? He is just as much a mage as anyone else here," asked Wynne.

"This is, my final answer, what I decide stands," the man's voice boomed a bit "I am I clear?" The two seemed to glare at each other a moment before nodding. "He will not be taking the exam if he decides to return to take it that is his decision but for now, we will explain to him all the issues with the Fade and demons most he should know from all that reading he does," the man smirked as he sat down at his desk. "You are dismissed," he told them both left without a word.

Naruto kept to himself as he brandished his broadsword when a familiar presence entered the dorm.

"Uldred?" asked Naruto as he turned to face the mage, Naruto wasn't expecting him today.

"Walk with me, Mr. Uzumaki," said the man as he turned away. Naruto Followed a few steps behind the man. He motioned a hand for a few Templar to follow as they started up a flight of stairs.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" asked Naruto a bit worried they found out NAruto was the prank master tormenting the tower for the past year or so.

"The harrowing is a necessary and traditional test helping a Mage understand the problems with in the face to understand demons and the like," said the bald man "Now all you have to do is kill the demon in the fade do not let anything get a grip or a foot hold in your body am I clear?" asked the man secretly Hoping Naruto would.

The templar stood around and after a few words of caution Naruto was placed in the center and felt his feet on dirt instead of stone.

A man in mage robes stood before him he smiled and greeted the man,

"Oh, so they sent another one how cruel," said the man,

"Hello, what do you mean sent another one?" asked Naruto,

"Don't you know they send you here, to fight a demon they give little power and no weapon, it so unfair you will fail just like the others, especially since you are so young,"

"Do you have a name all off the negativity, I am very strong you don't," Naruto trailed of as the man looked behind him his eyes wide with fear. Naruto turned to see a giant Nine Tailed Fox, The killing intent filled the Air The man turned into a mouse and ran away, the fox blew out a bit of air from its noise and Naruto was soon on his back. A single law bigger than Naruto's entire body was now pointed at his neck; the boy didn't breath waiting for what happens next.

"NOW NARUTO YOU WILL," the beast shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
